Forever and Always
by isabella.westings
Summary: I was listening to the song "Forever and Always" by Parachute and this story just came to me. Enjoy. Multi-chapter
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect, or any of the characters associated with the movie. Wish I did, but I don't.

Prompt: Just a "Songfiction" based on the song "Forever and Always" by Parachute.

Couple: Bechloe/ Beca/ Chloe

Enjoy.

It was 3 years after the Bellas won the ICCAs, and they had all gone their seperate ways. For example, Aubrey moved to Atlanta to work at her father's lawfirm. Stacie went on to broadway, and Fat-Amy and Bumper started dating, gross right? But the best story was between our two favorite Bellas. Chloe Beale, and Beca Mitchell.

It was always Beca's dream to move to L.A. to become a famous DJ and music producer, and she didn't plan on changing that dream. That was until she met the gorgeous, spunky, red-head during freshman year.

The two quickly became inseperable and spent all of their free time together, which wasn't alot with Bellas rehearsal and classes, but it worked for them.

Throught that first year at Barden University, something happened to Beca.. love. She didn't think it was possible for someone to care about her like the red-head did, and Beca liked the warm, fuzzy, safe feeling she got when she was with Chloe, and she didn't want to let go of it, of her.

Needless to say, when the end of the year approached, Beca was more than willing to stay at Barden, just to be close to Chloe, even though she already had an amazing DJ-ing opportunity in L.A., and her dad DID actually follow through with his promise to help her move there.

But when she told Chloe, the red-head simply said,

"You can't pass this up just for me."

And before Beca could answer she spoke again,

"I'll move to L.A. with you!"

Chloe squealed at the thought of, one, moving to LA, and two, moving to LA with Beca.


	2. Chapter1

After 3 years of living in LA together, feelings were sure to arise between Beca and Chloe.

Actually, they had been dating for the past 2 years, and were getting ready to celebrate their third anniversary.

Beca had been called into work that morning, so Chloe spent the day cooking, cleaning, and preparing for a special night with her soon-to-be-wife.

Beca was supposed to be home around 6, and it was 5:45 when Chloe finally fnished. Obviously she didn't expect beca to walk in at 6 exactly.. but she also didn't expect to be left waiting for an hour.. 6:45... 7:45... 8:45... time and time passed, and Chloe was overly concerned. She called anyone and everyone she could think of, and called Aubrey an aditional 100 times.. (Actually it was 5, but if you ask Aubrey, she'd say it was 100. )

At 9:45 pm Chloe got a phone call, telling her exactly why Beca wasn't coming home. She had been involved in a 3 way accident and her car flipped over. Beca was in critical condition, and was given a 10% survival chance.

Chloe felt her heart break.


	3. The Proposal Part 1

- 6 months earlier -

It was Chloe's birthday and, after months and months of thinking and planning and talking with Aubrey, Beca had finally found the perfect gift. The perfect way to tell Chloe how much she loved her and how much she meant to her.

"Do you think she'll like it?" Beca asked as she was adding the finishing touches to the romantic picinic on the beach.

"I think she'll love it, because she loves you." Aubrey, who had been helpng Beca set up, replied, before adding to it, "You make her happy. She would be crazy not to say yes."

Beca smiled at the comment from the blonde, who she had never really gotten along with, until she had started dating her best friend. "Thanks for helping me out, Aubrey."

"No problem. I want Chloe to be happy. She deserves to be. Now, I'll get lost so you can get to it. Make sure she calls me later." The blonde gave the shorter Bella a hug and left.

Beca took a deep breath, took the ring from her pocket,and looked at it for a moment before slipping it back into her pocket, getting in her car, and driving off to pick up her, hopefully, soon-to-be-bride.

When Beca returned home Chloe was sitting on the couch crying, with a box of tissues, and a movie playing. Beca rushed over to see what was wrong.

"Baby, what's the matter?" She said while moving Chloe's hair from her face.

Chloe was able to make words out of her blubbering. "It's... just so... beautiful... " she sniffled.

Beca just now realizes what movie she's watching.

"Baby, It's Finding Nemo." She couldn't hold back her chuckle at how Chloe was so distraught over the children's movie.

"SOOOOO?" Chloe glared at her for laughing then added, "You can't laugh at me on my birthday." She crossed her arms and said, "It isn't nice, Beca!"

Beca held back another chuckle. "Sorry,baby." She kissed Chloe's cheek, "Let me make it up to you. I have a surprise waiting for you."

Chloe's eyes lit up. "You do! Where!?"

Chloe's enthusiasm sincerly melted Beca's heart into a puddle of goo. "It's a surprise." She whispered into Chloe's ear while tying a blindfold on her.


	4. The Proposal Part 2

Beca, with a blindfolded Chloe, drove to the beach where she and Aubrey set up the picnic, and where she was to propose to the love of her life.

When they arrived, Beca got out first, ran over to the passenger side, and helped Chloe out. She then took her hand and lead her to the blanket.

"Ready?" She waited for Chloe to nod her head, and with a flick of her wrist, she removed the blindfold. Chloe let out an audible gasp when she saw the sight infront of her. A blanket in the sand with candles and pillows, and plates and a picnic basket. It was beautiful.

"Oh my... Beca did you do this?" She looked at the girl who was standing next to her, smiling.

"Aubrey helped, but yes. I did. Because I want tonight to be perfect."

"Oh?" Chloe said, raising an eyebrow, "Why's that?"

"Because I just do." Beca said, sticking out her tounge.

Chloe giggled. "Ok.. whatever you say, Beca."

They both sat on the blanket, eating, talking, just enjoying the time to be in one another's presence.

After about an hour Beca figured it was as good a time as ever to get this show on the road.

She got up and Chloe looked at her. "Get up." She said, more demanding than she wanted. "Please." She added quickly.

Chloe nodded and slowly stood up. "Is everything ok?"

"Ya.. um... it's just that... well... um..."

"Beca, breathe." Chloe told her as she put her arm on Beca's arm.

Beca took a deep breath, got on one knee, and started.

_I, want you forever, _

_forever and always,_

_Through the good, and the bad, and the ugly._

_We'll grow old together, forever and always._

Chloe had tears in her eyes as Beca quoted the lyrics to the song Chloe had pegged 'their song' .

Beca took her hand.

"I love you, Chloe. And I want to grow old with you. And I want to spend every day of the rest of my life with you. I want to take care of you, and love you. Forever and Always. Would you please make me the happiest person in the world and become my wife?" She finished her proposal, voice shaky, as she held open the box.

Chloe smiled while the tears started to fall.

"Yes." She said above a whisper, louder when she said it again, "Yes. Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes! Of course I'll marry you Beca. I love you so much." When Beca stood up, Chloe pulled her in for a deep, passion filled kiss.

Beca pulled back a moment later.

"Forever and Always?" She asked.

Chloe smiled wide. "Forever and Always." She pulled Beca in for another kiss.


	5. Forever and Always

- Present Day -

Chloe pulled up to the entrance of the hospital and ran in, barely letting the car come to a stop.

She ran to the front desk, "Beca Mitchell. Where is she? I'm her fiancé, Chloe Beale. I need to see her."

The nurse looked at her for a moment before typing Beca's name into the computer, "Follow me." She said as she stood up and started walking down to Beca's room.

Chloe heard the nurse talking about what happened, but the words didn't match up in her mind, and she found herself tuned out.

The nurse turned to her as they reached the room. "She should be awake and able to talk. Don't get her too excited.. Call if you need anything." With that the nurse left and Chloe slowly opened the door and peaked in.

"Chlo?" Beca said barely above a whisper. "You.. you came..."

"Of course I came, silly." She said trying to keep a straight face.

She walked over to Beca and sat by the side of the bed,taking her hand and stroking her hair.

"I'm... I'm sorry I missed our anniversary..."

Chloe shook her head and placed a soft kiss on Beca's forehead.

"Don't be sorry for anything.. When you get better we're going to get married, and have a little Beca, and live on a big hill in a beautiful meadow. Like we've always dreamt."

Beca smiled tiredly, "Chlo.. we both know I'm not leaving here alive..."

Chloe started to tear up a bit, and kissed Beca's forehead again. "Don't say that. Please don't say that."

"I want.. to marry you. Before I have to go."

Chloe gets an idea, and calls in the nurse.

When the nurse walks in Chloe asks her to get the chaplin, and then she goes over to the couple next door to borrow some rings. She comes back with her tears falling.

The chaplin says some verses and the makeshift wedding is underway. Only Beca's dad, and Aubrey are there, plus some nurses and Beca's doctor. But it's ok.

Chloe takes Beca's hands and strokes the tops with her thumbs, and looks Beca in the eyes, and says,

_I want you forever,_

_Forever and always._

_Through the good, and the bad, and the ugly._

_We'll grow old together,_

_and always remember,_

_whether happy, or sad, or whatever,_

_we'll still love eachother, _

_forever and always._

Chloe finishes her vows, but the heart monitor Beca is hooked up to is getting too slow, and her voice is almost too low, as she says,

_I, love you forever. Forever and always..._

_Please just remember, even if I'm not there..._

_I'll always love you..._

Beca's eyes start to drift shut as she whispers the last line,

_Forever... and... Always._

***Beep.. Beep... BBBBBEEEEPPPPP...***


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys!**

**I really hope you liked this story.**

**I'd really love some reviews!**

**Love it? Hate it? How can I make it better?**

**Also: Do you guys like the way it ended? Did it end well or was it a bit.. eh..**

**Please Let me Know!**


End file.
